One Member Smaller
by theyHAUNTme
Summary: The Grissom family becomes one member smaller. A personal challenge from devilssmile666, and very sad.


**One Member Short**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of CSI.

**Summary:** The Grissom family becomes one member shorter.

**A/N:** This is a very short, sad story I came up with in about ten minutes. I didn't send it to my beta, sorry Jordan, so there are probably some errors. This was a personal challenge from **devilssmile666**. Here's what she wanted:

GSR-ish

Very sad

The Grissom's must have at least one young child and another on the way

One member of the Grissom family passes away, can be Sara, Gil, or their child

More that 500 words but less than 1000

* * *

Sara sat on the couch, strumming her fingers absently. Tears were dried onto her cheeks, making them feel a little stiff. She sniffled as she looked at some pictures on the wall. She missed him so much...she couldn't believe he was actually gone. Her chest ached and she hugged her knees to her chest. Whenever she had heard the words "broken hearted" in the past, she always thought she knew what a broken heart felt like. Boy, was she wrong. This was the most agonizing pain she had ever been in. When Sara got the phone call that informed her that he was dead, she couldn't breathe. She had collapsed onto the floor in complete shock and hurt. There was no way he could be gone. She had just spoken to him that morning.

Her breath hitched in her throat as the tears rose. They fell, and sobs wracked her body violently. The denim jeans covering her knees were soaked with her tears. She suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around her small frame. She looked up and saw her husband's ocean blue eyes, which were filled with tears, pain, and hurt.

"Gil, why'd God take away our little boy?" she cried, staring at her son's picture. "Two years is too short for a child to live! We took good care of him, we loved him...we never did anything wrong...all we ever did was catch the people who hurt others. God had no reason to punish us! Why'd this have to happen to HIM?"

Grissom's heart tore in two as he listened to his wife's anguished cries. He choked back a sob as he saw the image of his two year old son's dead body burned into his brain. The child had become severely ill with pneumonia, and eventually succumbed to the disease. The doctors had tried everything and did everything they could to save the boy, but the two year old's immune system wasn't strong enough to fight the illness.

"I don't know honey," Grissom whispered to his distraught wife as he pulled her close. "The pneumonia was just too strong from Preston to handle. But he's not hurting anymore, Sara...he's in a better place. Nothing can hurt him or cause him pain anymore."

"I never thought I'd outlive my son," Sara mumbled. "No parent should EVER have to bury their child. Gil, I feel so empty inside. I'll never get to see him smile again, or laugh, or talk. I won't ever get to comfort him ever again."

Grissom sighed before responding, "I know hon, I know. But he will never be gone unless we choose to forget about him."

"How the hell can I forget about my baby boy?" Sara asked, looking at him as if he had just grown five extra heads.

Grissom shook his head and said, "No you won't, we won't...we have all of these wonderful memories of Preston, so he will always be alive in our hearts."

Sara nodded, and rested her hand on the bulge of her stomach. She felt the baby girl she was carrying kick her ribs. Tears welled in her eyes as she said, "He couldn't wait until his little sister was born. He – he was so excited when we told him he would be a big brother. Now Brooke will never know her brother...she'll have to live without him. Life is so unfair!"

"I know, hon," Grissom murmured, "but we've got the memories to hold on to and cherish for the rest of our lives. And we'll be able to make new memories with Brooke.

Sara knew her husband was right. She knew that she would have to move on. Little Preston Grissom would never be forgotten, though, even though he had passed on. Grissom and Sara would make sure that their daughter would know who her big brother was, and know that he loved her. Sara looked out the window and up into the gloomy sky, knowing that their son was watching down upon them.

* * *

**A/N 2:** This was a very sad story, I'm sorry, but tell me if you liked it or not. I don't get offended easily. And if anyone else would like this challenge, PM **devilssmile666** and she'll give it to you. 


End file.
